Temptation
by JeffreyAlbertson
Summary: The Captain needs his time alone but young Sylvanas just can't let him have it.


**Preface:** All aforementioned Characters and Settings, Horde or Alliance alike are the exclusive properties of **Blizzard Entertainment.** The Captain is a fictional character created solely for this piece, which is set during the Second War. I know it's a bit lengthy, but I took out as much from my original draft as reasonably possible without affecting the overall story. I wrote this last year before the launch of Legion when I was bored one day. Then it sat on the back burner for a while until recently. Yes, I'm aware that Blizzard beat me to it with a similar story. So what? Sue me, asshole. Rated M for profanity and explicit scenes.

Have fun :)

* * *

The Captain studied the valley for some time.

Scouting ahead for the Alliance forces, he was suspicious of the absence of recent Troll activity in the area. Seems highly unusual for no reports of patrols for days. What were they planning? He needed to know.

Farstrider Enclave was always on high alert due to the Horde's recent passing there, raising most towns that unfortunately fell within it's path. With the Trolls allying themselves with the Orcs, this only reinforced their positions east of Quel'Thalas in Zul'Aman. For its part, Farstrider Enclave became the new front lines in the northern territories between the Elves and Trolls.

Normally the Captain didn't venture out this far into contested territory on his own, not without backup nearby, however the recent turn of events with Sylvanas had flipped things upside down for him. He needed some time to think – alone, and what better way than putting his mind to work on matters that were far more concerning than what he thought of her right now? She could wait. The kingdoms could not.

The more and more time the Alliance stalled in their attacks, the more stronger the Horde would become, eventually overtaking more than just Stormwind but Lordaeron, Dalaran and of course, Quel'Thalas as well. They needed to strike and strike fast at the right moment and for his part, the Captain would provide accurate reconnaissance to allow a swift victory over the Troll tribes which would spell the beginning of the end of the Horde's grip in these lands as he hoped.

Barely having a chance to finish his thoughts, he sensed that there was someone behind him. Fuck. Not wanting to allow them the slightest idea that he noticed them, he slowly reached for his blade by his side. Moments passed in what seemed like hours but he finally heard the faint breathing of his stalker. It didn't sound heavy and brutish at all, like an Orc or Troll, but lighter like that of a Human.

The Captain got up and turned around suddenly, surprised, yet not at the same time, at who it was before him.

Sylvanas Windrunner, lieutenant of the Farstriders of Quel'Thalas.

 _Well, well. I wonder what she has to say..._ \- thinking to himself in a sarcastic tone.

There was a complete and utter silence. Save, for the birds chirping in the trees.

"Yes, Sylvanas? Do you need something?"

Moments passed. No answer. _Fine, like I give a shit_.

Reaching for his map, he rolled it up and placed it in it's holder. It was getting dark and they needed to get back to camp.

He began moving to her direction, when she finally answered.

"Just who do you think you are to do this to me...in my land?!"

Her arms crossed, she wasn't going to budge until she received a satisfactory answer. So be it.

The Captain stopped in his tracks. "Do what exactly?"

"Don't play stupid with me, _Human._ " she snapped. "You think you can just go to Fordragen and Sunchaser themselves to have me transferred elsewhere, because you want to get rid of me?..."

"It's not like that at all, I-"

"Then what is it like then?" she interrupted icily. "Tell me."

Great. Now he would have to explain himself to her then and there, no waiting until they got back to camp. Guess they'll be going through the forest in the dark. Yay. Joy.

"It's just..." He sighed deeply.

She didn't blink for a split second, completely stone faced at him.

He suddenly had a change of heart. He didn't need this. He wouldn't (and shouldn't have to for that matter) spare any feelings on his part now.

"First of all, Sylvanas – I don't answer to you."

Her eyes slowly grew larger, not impressed at all.

"When I was ordered to assist the Rangers of Quel'Thalas against the Horde, working with relatively inexperienced rangers such as yourself wasn't what I had expected nor wanted - but I still did it anyways."

Her jaw dropped then and there.

"How dare you!" she struck with a clenched fist on his chest.

Rolling his eyes, he let her take out her anger on him. To an extent, of course. Luckily, she was pulling her punches.

"I'm a very experienced Ranger by your standards. You arrogant Humans think you're the greatest and the most disciplined but you couldn't quite possibly begin to imagine half the skill of the Elves! My father was right about you all along! Ughh! Such Impudence!" Sylvanas ended the sentence with a deep grumble of frustration.

She was breathing heavily now, wrapped up in her emotion and anger at him.

"To whatever degree that may think that's true, by your Elder's standards you are considerably much younger and more emotionally unstable to fit the role to which you are assigned to. Your role is one that shouldn't be taken as lightly as you are treating it right now. Frankly, this position would be more suited to someone like your sister, Alleria, who's unfortunately stationed in more pressing matters at Stromgarde..."

Once again she struck at his chest. The Captain continued without hesitation with a more contemptible confidence.

"You claim that you would like one day to become Ranger-General of Silvermoon, yet you can barely account for your actions as Lieutenant, which is to defend the Eastern Borders as ordered with the rangers of Stormwind and Lordaeron, like a proper soldier. How would you govern accordingly as a Ranger-General? God forbid with these emotions. You'd be entirely unfit."

She mustered enough strength to exclaim her rebuttal.

"By the Gods, you are such an asshole!"

Unshaken by her response, he continued.

"Yeah well, it comes with the job. You'll get used to it. But no, not in this case. Why your generals chose you is beyond me. Truthfully, it doesn't reflect on them well, if you ask me."

Silence fell. She was livid but surprisingly calm as well.

"I'm just being honest." He said in a cheeky fashion. "Isn't that what you want?"

The night was still settling but it was much darker now. Without a change in tone the Captain further explained. "And let's be honest with each other, we both know why you're here, I'm not an idiot." He raised his arms openly to emphasize his next point.

"You know exactly why I had to do this. There's too much at stake right now for us to get caught up in our current emotions. It's not just about you, me or your ranking for that matter. It's what Stormwind and Quel'Thalas need but most importantly what the entire Alliance expects out of us. What happened back at Suncrown was nice but the passion of the moment got the better of us and that's all that it was. Just a moment, nothing else."

"How could you say that?..." Sylvanas quietly said, almost tearing up at the thought.

"How could I not? You and I both know this wouldn't work. Not even if we weren't fighting this fucking war right now. There's so much to consider and I don't want to risk anything for something so trivial as the contact we had. Not when our very existence is on the line."

"It's not trivial, why can't you just embrace it and appreciate it for what it is?"

"That's where your experience matters. Have you even considered the repercussions. At all?"

No answer.

"Didn't think so..." He closed his eyes in annoyance, rubbing his forehead, almost wishing that he wasn't going to have to bring up the next few words he was about to say.

"Besides" - he took a deep breath. "You and what's his face….." He waved his finger around, as if pointing to him somewhere off in the distance, trying to think of his name. "Nathanos" he snapped his fingers in revelation. "What ever happened with that? I thought you were all tied up with him or something."

Sylvanas gave him a baffled look.

"Please, Nathanos and I are finished, you know that. Don't pretend like you weren't aware. I know you were jealous of it."

"Fuck off, no I wasn't-"

"AND you still managed to rub it in when I was dealing with that." She interrupted. "You were practically high-fiving your friends when you heard the news! God damn it, you really know how to make a woman feel better about herself."

Sylvanas began to become visibly upset, holding back her tears. "You know Captain, sometimes I wonder why the Gods chose me to put up with you in the first place. I totally didn't deserve this."

The Captain snorted. "Oh boo-fucking-hoo. Cry me a river. You join the Farstriders thinking you're tough shit, then you finally get a taste of what war is actually like, go through a little break up and now suddenly you can't deal with it, complaining to me that your feelings are hurt. You want to be a soldier with this attitude? Get a grip for fuck's sake."

Facing herself away from him, she nodded in sarcastic approval. Turning back after some thought, she finally answered in a quiet tone.

"Well now you know, you heard it from me. He was just a phase that I've gotten over and dealt with since. In any case, I'm sure you were really delighted to hear about it when it happened."

The Captain laughed to himself, beginning to pace from one side to another every few steps, almost enjoying the back and forth between the two.

"A phase, really? And what does that make me now? 'Mr. Rebound?'... 'Phase Two?' " he answered, making quotation marks with both his middle and forefingers. "Let me guess, sooner or later you'll get bored of me as well, won't you? Once you've had your fill of me, you'll just find some other younger fool to toy with, am I not right?"

"For your information, _Captain."_ Sylvanas spat back at him. "I'm not just some hussy looking for a fill, as you say, from any man who seems to be passing by my way. If you'd have any idea about women, which I'm not all too sure if you do, you'd know how incredibly offensive you sound right now. I should relieve you of your manhood for that comment alone."

The Captain stopped his pacing, looking at floor in thought, drawing another deep breath.

"Fine. That was out of line and I shouldn't have said that." He needed a moment to recollect himself. Once he had himself altogether, he continued. "My point still stands. You've come all the way here without permission to tell me that you're head over heels with me because of a few chats together, some life and death scenarios and to top it all off, a little kiss?"

"I never said that! You're putting words in my mouth!"

"You don't have to say it for me to know, for the record. You don't think that I didn't notice your actions as of late? It's part of my job to understand signals from others. They can speak louder than words ever can. You should know better..."

They didn't budge at all. Again, complete silence. Sylvanas, still visibly upset and cautious, was unsure what to say next. On an unexpected sudden change of tone, muttering something to himself, the Captain broke the silence.

"I can't focus and stay concentrated on my work when I would have to worry about you and your safety. Trust me for once please, this is better for the both of us."

Sylvanas' eyes lit up. "So you admit it? You do feel something?"

"Maybe. Yes, fuck. I don't know." The Captain looked away in nervous thought, his cheeks starting to blush. "Eghh, what's with the third degree?"

"It was one question."

"Right. Still, there's too much to think about right now. This is happening way too soon. What's important for now is that you stay safe and I can be assured of that."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"Sure, okay - just like that time with the Ogre at the gates of Zul'Aman?"

"Actually, I was doing quite fine on my own. It was you who was trying to be a fucking hero, stepping in and nearly getting yourself killed, thinking that I needed to be saved!"

The Captain wasn't having any of it. Her challenges were in vain.

She raised her finger in defiance, almost beginning to speak again, but ultimately stopped herself, then drew it to her lips as a new thought suddenly crossed her mind before she even started to blurt anything out. With the renewed thought on her mind Sylvanas made another attempt.

"You know Captain, I don't think that's the reason at all..." she answered with a sudden heinous tone in her voice.

"Oh really, is that so?" he responded sarcastically. "Tell me then, why, since you think you're so goddamn smart."

"You're a coward."

The Captain rolled his eyes and raised his hands as if giving up to her.

"Yes that's it. I'm a coward." he shook his head, clapping his hands. "Quite the detective you are. Mystery solved. Can we go back to base now?"

"No, like, you really are. You're scared."

"I'm not scared of any foe. If I die, then so be it. Perhaps you'll understand one day as well. Death is just another part of life. You'll learn to accept it eventually."

"No, not of that at all. No - you pretend to have no emotion, like you have no care for the world but I think you really do. You always want to go out on your own when you can and bury yourself in work but I know you're scared of it all, the emotions and what-not, that's all."

Sylvanas was onto something, or so she thought. The Captain listened intently, no facial expressions whatsoever.

"You don't want to get attached. Whether it be with your men or romantically. If something should happen to them you wouldn't be able to deal with it. Nor do you like attachment with a partner or mate because you're afraid of the commitment or worse, losing them. Underneath that mysterious and elusive look, you're just a scared child, Captain, that's all."

With no apparent response from him she felt more confident and malevolent, egging him on further.

"So what's your story, Captain? What, did you have a previous love? One that you loved so much? In the end it did not go as you planned, is that right?"

The Captain just stood there, allowing her to berate him endlessly. This was the exact thing that the Captain did not want to endure, not while there were battles to be prepared for and won. She would have to go, as soon as the next sunrise if he were to fulfill his role properly.

"So now you have to play all emotionless everywhere you go. Too busy to really connect with others, too busy to... _love_." That last word was difficult for Sylvanas to blurt out, as if she needed extra effort and emphasis to get it through to him.

"You shut yourself off from others and pretend that it's just because of work that you can't be a real person. What would you do if there was no war? Would you still hide? You don't want to love others because you're afraid of what it means to do so. The effort to truly love someone and the commitment to care for them. And you're a coward for that! I have solved your mysteriousness finally!"

She concluded with a final note. "You may trick everyone else Captain, but not me..."

"I have no time for your games." the Captain finally snapped back. He had enough.

He started to walk right past her but she stood in his path and would not let him pass. Realizing this, he made way to go around Sylvanas with her moving to block his way again. He sighed.

"Please step out of my way."

She would not move.

"Coward, come fight me if you are so emotionless!"

Closing his eyes in frustration, he really just wanted to make it back to base.

Sylvanas however, was serious. Within a split second she swung her right fist at his face. The Captain would have to thank the Gods for his quick reflexes as he fell back, dodging her strike and grabbing her wrist in a counter, using her momentum to pull her out of his way.

"Don't do that, please."

Cursing in inaudible Thalassian she recovered and restated. "Why won't you fight me? I know! It's because you care about me! You always did, but were too scared to admit it! Fight me now then and prove me wrong!"

She threw some more punches at him, this time not pulling them. " _Fuck, She's serious!_ " he realized, as he turned around to block her attacks.

The swings did not stop. Flawlessly he kept countering them - routinely and almost amusing, if not desperate on Sylvanas' part.

SMASH.

A split second of carelessness in the Captain's attention allowed her the divine opportunity to finally strike him in the face at full force.

His face rubbernecked for a split second as he stepped back a few feet to recover. That one hurt. Recovering, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, with some blood being drawn. Breathing deeply, Sylvanas was really asking for it.

They glared at each other for a few moments before he finally responded.

"Happy?"

Growling in angry frustration she lounged at him again.

The punches came harder and faster but she was becoming too predictable with her attacks. That last punch was a lucky hit but it wouldn't happen again. Eventually she realized the same and tried a different approach. Using both hands, Sylvanas pushed against his breast, drawing some space between them and swiftly, in full force raised her right leg and kicked him squarely on his chest.

The impact was so sudden and hard that the Captain flew back a few metres from her kick, emitting for a split second a cry of pain. He landed on the ground, slightly winded, surprised at her strength.

She was insane. She would have to go. Absolutely. There's no way he could convince her now but once the commanders would get word of what had transpired between them she would have no choice but to go or forfeit her status.

Slowly, he got up. She was waiting for him, allowing him to get up and wipe the dirt off himself.

"Fight me, god damn it! You call yourself a leader and think you're more skillful than me, yet you allow me to get the better of you with barely any effort! How did you ever get to your rank this way?!"

Once again, she came at him.

Trying the same kick at him, he was ready for that this time. He stepped out of the way, grabbed her foot, kicked her left foot into the air and slammed her slender body onto the floor, this time winding her a bit, then letting go.

"We are FINISHED here. Understand? Don't force me to do something that we both don't want."

He reached out his hand to help her up. Big mistake.

She stared for a moment and then grabbed his arm, throwing him onto the ground next to her, then jumping on top of him, sitting on his pelvis, her facing him. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the ground, further enabling her dominance. The Captain lied there, trapped by Sylvanas, who held him by the collar and stared with such fury that not even the likes of Trolls had seen in her.

Sylvanas now had the Captain in her grasp, panting heavily with emotion, her heart beating so hard it could have burst from her chest. She could do anything to him. Anything. The Captain, for his part, was helpless. He couldn't believe what was happening that it almost seemed like his whole body was frozen to try and register everything at that exact moment with various degrees of success.

Suddenly, she bent over and kissed him boisterously. The Captain had a whole mixture of shock, confusion and worry running through the course of his body, but he welcomed the embrace without thought. Their lips locked in fiery kiss, it was almost as if all this rage in her and the anger towards him diverted to love - love for each other.

Sylvanas stopped abruptly, raising herself again, never taking her eyes off of him, for once.

He studied her now, as he began to really notice her beautiful features that were a natural trait for her kind. As if by some unseen force it was more than ever now he had realized that she was most sensuous High Elf he ever came across, even if he would not want to admit it to anyone or himself for that matter. The gold and steel blue armour she donned contrasted her fair, light skin perfectly. Her blue eyes glowed with such passionate fury that he never knew she even had in her.

Did she have green eyes, did she have blue eyes or did she have grey eyes? He recalled having to ask himself that very question before as she always seemed elusive to any eye contact with him. Now he knew, they were blue. He never had met anyone quite like her before.

She began to take off her wrist armour, which was followed by her shoulder armour, her arrow quiver, then her hood, her corset armour and lastly, to the Captain's surprise, her breast armour, leaving but a fine cloth between his eyes and her naked breasts. This was the first time he had ever seen her so exposed like this, at least, on her upper body but that was enough to stir something within him. Something he had not felt in ages, almost like a reawakening of his physical body in another sense than for violent means. What did she have in store for him? Just an embrace like their previous encounter? They certainly had passed that part already and she didn't look finished at all.

Sylvanas leaned in again for a kiss, to which he reciprocated appropriately. Their tongues dueled in a sinful fashion, never to leave each other for a split second. The kisses were wet. And sultry. By all that exists if there was anything more fiery and passionate than what Sylvanas and the Captain were engaged in it would very well be the reason those two words exist.

The Captain reached for her buttocks, still donning the armour. Realizing this, he grabbed her hips, gaining a much better hold on her. She welcomed his hold on her, as her hands were busy on his face. Taking one hand of his with hers, Sylvanas led it to her left breast, to which he had a full grasp of it fully. Something further stirred within his genitals, and a happy, euphoric feeling rushed throughout his body. Grabbing the other breast with his other hand, Sylvanas raised herself again, allowing him to fondle them appropriately. He lifted the tunic, revealing her bare chest to him, which he thoroughly enjoyed. Her breasts were one of the most beautiful parts of her entire body, which is hard enough to tell as her whole body was flawless. They were whole, firm, yet perfectly sized for her physique. They did not hamper her ability in combat whatsoever. Her nipples were now erect, and the Captain continued to fondle her breasts with her hands on top of his as well.

For the first time this entire evening, Sylvanas smiled with a toying gesture. The Captain noticed and smiled himself back at her. He was enjoying her body and she was enjoying his. They both needed this and knew it.

Deciding to take the lead finally, the Captain raised his upper body from the ground and began to remove his gloves, hood and upper body armour as well. This was it. He was giving in completely. Every deceitful thought and expectation he always said to himself was all for nothing now. Not even his orders, the Trolls, the War, and the Elven sectarianism mattered anymore. Fuck it and fuck them all. Sylvanas was all that mattered now and he was going to have her tonight, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Completely naked, the Captain studied Sylvanas' fucking-heavenly body. There was absolutely nothing quite like it. Not even other Elf-women could compare. The fairest Human woman could not even begin to imagine coming close to this. Her features were graceful yet had some muscle to them; both these features however had perfectly been entwined within her to allow her beauty and strength be harmoniously shown. Even in the dark her dirty blonde hair flowed elegantly with the wind, wrapped around her Elf ears, which was another distinguishing feature of hers. He loved that about the Elf-women. Human ears seemed so unattractive compared to the Elves, the grace that they emitted was bar-none to anything that he ever saw. She was perfect.

Taking his lead, the Captain lied Sylvanas down on his robe, lifting her legs in the process, and thus – he began. He penetrated her vagina and entered her peacefully and gracefully as she began to moan. The juices from her cunt allowed for easy re-entry as he continued the motion ceaselessly.

"Fuck-oh fuck, Captain!" she cried euphorically, her nails digging into his back.

As if he needed any more encouragement, the Captain continued ever so gracefully, this time with more force, her legs now wrapped around his waist. Their faces rubbing against each other exchanging sloppy kissed from time to time. For the life of him, he could not stop. His thrusting grew ever more and more powerful with Sylvanas grabbing his hood, on the floor, with a tight grasp, unable to comprehend the feeling she was experiencing.

Eventually, they switched not a second to spare, the Captain lay on the floor as Sylvanas now sat on top of him, riding him very roughly. She grabbed the side of his body, breathing deeply, lost in the ecstasy of the moment. Eyes wide shut and her head laid back with her face staring in the direction of the skies she suddenly shot to the moons, the stars, the galaxies and whatever lay beyond.

"Yes! Fuck...YES!" she exclaimed, not even remotely aware of her cries.

The Captain on his part, could not contain the pleasure himself. This was entirely unlike him to break out of his role and expose himself like this, let alone to Sylvanas of all beings. He grabbed her breasts crudely and if he wasn't careful he would for sure bruise them from his tight grip. He watched Sylvanas as she was completely lost in the moment, unable to determine right from left at this point, entirely sex blind. If her eyes weren't shut he could swear that they were rolled back, leaving no visible iris.

Raising himself up, and motioning Sylvanas in front of him, he mounted her from the back. With his hands firmly on her buttocks again, his cock slid in with such ease that he felt the warmth inside within a split second. And again. And again. And again. He felt the warmth of her insides so rapidly and consistently, it was near countless. He rattled her behind so boisterously it was almost as if she was purposely being shook to recollect herself. But Sylvanas didn't mind it at all.

By now, both Sylvanas and the Captain were exhausted. They had been going for quite some time and any further action from that point on seemed strenuous. Still, they did not halt for any given second. His cock firmly feeling the warmth of Sylvanas' vagina, the motioning was abundant and passionate, with every thrust he made the Elf lieutenant moan with short cries, completely in the mercy of him. With one hand on her breast and the other holding her right hand they faced each other and kissed once more, their tongues swirled together, dueling each other tightly.

Barely even noticing, the Captain was on the cusp of coming. To prepare himself for the finish he began to hold Sylvanas in an extremely tight grasp, slowing the penetration of her vagina. He was going...gooooooing...GOOOING...GOOD. MORNING. QUEL. THA. LAS. Helplessly climaxing into Sylvanas, he let out a sigh of relief, collapsing directly next to her.

Sylvanas was breathing deeply. She felt as if she could lie there for ages. By the Light, did the Captain always have such a drive in him? She would have never guessed... She watched him as he tensed up, holding her in a such a grasp that not even the Titans themselves would have been able to pry him off of her – he held for a few moments and then suddenly he dropped to her side.

And that was it.

He lay there, completely vulnerable, as she dropped onto him, leaning the side of her face on his chest.

Slowly catching their breath, they were silent for some time. The Captain, unflinchingly staring up at everything above, the clear skies with the stars shining brightly. The only sound emitting from him was their breathing which eventually became more controlled as time passed.

"It's cold..." she shivered, rubbing herself, breaking the silence finally.

The Captain, coming off from his thinking, looked over at her, and replied.

"Right."

He got up, grabbed his cloak and threw it over the both of them, then cuddling up to Sylvanas once more.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks..." Sylvanas answered back, kissing him lightly on the lips. "And you?"

"Good...yeah...Good." the Captain answered, managing somewhat of a faint smile.

He leaned over and kissed her playfully for a while as he couldn't think of anything else to say. Their embrace kept the both of them warm in the cold night which they both knew; but didn't say, that they weren't going to risk venturing back to base in this forest.

"Thank you...Captain..." she whispered closely to him before indulging in a kiss again.

"This will seriously complicate everything." he warned.

"I know, but I don't regret this. At all." Sylvanas retorted.

"Me neither."

Her heart warmed. Maybe he wasn't a bitter, cynical asshole after all.

Sylvanas held him tighter now. The Captain reciprocated.

"But there are certain forces in this world that will make this impossible to happen. Or at least make our lives more difficult, and I'm not just speaking about the war."

"That doesn't matter tonight." was almost all the genuine words she could muster. "We have us."

The Captain smirked to himself.

"Apparently so. Earlier this evening you wanted to kill me but now here we are..."

Sylvanas laughed as well. "Shut up..." hitting the Captain playfully on his chest.

"You're a funny one..."

The two talked for a short while thereafter until the urge to sleep was too much to ignore. What this new beginning meant, they were not sure but as Sylvanas had pointed out, they had each other tonight and that's what mattered the most to the both of them. Whether it would work out in their favour, only time would tell.


End file.
